


A Christmas Surprise

by SomeStoryWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FrUK, Human AU, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, RusAme, RusAme Secret Santa 2018, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: The FACE family is celebrating Christmas together, but Alfred’s sad because Ivan couldn’t make it. Little does he know, there’s a surprise for him in store…





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for awkwardlittleintrovert (Tumblr) for the RusAme secret santa event

Matthew pulled Gilbert along upstairs. “Easy there,” Gilbert chuckled. “I promise I’ll take off that shirt of yours at some point tonight, but it’s a little early, don’t you think?”

“Oh, it’s not about that.” Matthew closed the guest bedroom door behind them. “Haven’t you seen Alfred?”

“Our sparkling host? Except he looks so sour I’m worried he’ll make the punch go bad.”

“Exactly.” He bit his lip. “I’ve done something.”

“You put maple syrup in the punch?”

“What? No. I’ve planned a surprise.”

“Oh, I love surprises.”

“I’m going to pop out for a moment and I need you to cover for me.”

Gilbert played with Matthew’s hair. “How long will you be gone?”

“About half an hour. Not that they’re likely to notice…”

“I’ll notice.”

Matthew smiled. “After this, I’ll be all yours.” He stole a quick kiss before embarking on his mission.

* * *

Alfred watched his breath form clouds in the cold outside air. Normally he’d be delighted at the sight of so much snow, trying to see how many snow angels he could make before Arthur scolded him. But now it all seemed a bit too empty. Sure, it was nice celebrating Christmas with his family. Arthur, Francis, Matthew… even Gilbert had made it. He and Matthew looked really cute together and Alfred was happy for them.

But he’d have been happier if Ivan was here too.

It wouldn’t have been their first Christmas together. They’d met back in university when Alfred was teamed up with the Russian exchange student for a project. One encounter with mistletoe later, they were inseparable. They saw each other a few times a year, and this year they’d planned for Ivan to come over to the States. But his boss wouldn’t let him take these days off. And so, there was no romantic Christmas together for them this year.

In a cupboard upstairs, Alfred had hidden everything he’d planned for Ivan this Christmas; presents, matching sweaters, even some Christmas pillows for cheerful Holiday cuddling. But none of it would be used. In a bout of frustration, Alfred had nearly told Ivan to just move in with him already. But he didn’t want to risk moving too fast and ruining their relationship, especially not around the Holidays.

It’s not like Alfred wasn’t enjoying himself. He loved spending the Holidays with his family. But after hours of watching Matthew and Gilbert act all lovey-dovey, he was starting to feel a bit lonely. When the radio also started playing ‘Lonely this Christmas,’ with Gilbert pulling Matthew along for a slow dance, Alfred decided he needed some air.

Just when his ears were beginning to freeze off, Matthew appeared with a suitcase.

“Dude, weren’t you inside just now?”

“Ah, I forgot some luggage in the car.”

Alfred knew that suitcase… “Isn’t that…”

Matthew hurried past him. “See you inside!”

Nah, probably coincidence… Alfred blew some warm air into his hands. At least they got a white Christmas. That was something. He should take a picture and send it to—

A snowball hit him square in the face. “What the… Who did that?” He wiped his face clean and looked around, but didn’t see anyone. “Come out or I'll—” Another snowball nearly knocked him off his feet. “Fine, have it your way…” He crouched by the nearest tree and gathered some snow. “Bring it on!”

Nothing.

“I’m ready for—” He got hit in the back and fell face-first into the snow. “That’s it!” He started throwing snowballs at random, hoping to hit something. He got plenty in return, which gave him a clue in which direction to throw. His opponent moved fast and he could barely keep up. “Show yourself!” The answer was another snowball. Alfred retaliated and finally managed to hit something, judging by the flash of movement and the soft cursing. He quickly threw another snowball, and another, approaching the figure ducking behind the bushes. “Surrender now!”

“Never.”

Alfred stopped. That voice…

Ivan got up from behind the bushes and wiped the snow off his coat. Alfred let out an unholy screech and jumped at him, making them both stumble and fall to the ground.

“Ivan! You’re here!”

“Yes,” Ivan managed to get out despite Alfred sitting on his lungs.

“You made it!”

“Thank your brother, he was the one to get me a hotel room on such short notice.”

“Dude!”

“Surprise.”

Alfred kissed him deeply, pressing him deeper into the snow. Ivan held him close but pulled away from the kiss. “Comrade, your skin is colder than my vodka in winter.”

“Oh! Right, come inside!” He climbed off Ivan and pulled him up. “Come on, everyone’s waiting!” He dragged Ivan along, who chuckled softly.

Once inside, Alfred nearly ripped both their coats off. “It’s going to be great! We’re having a huge Christmas dinner tonight, and tomorrow we’ll open our presents! Though nothing can top this surprise… Come on now!” He pushed Ivan in front of him through the narrow hallway. Ivan had to be careful not to bump into just about everything. “Everyone! My boyfriend is here!”

“Hello, Ivan,” Francis chuckled from the couch, holding a glass of wine.

“Alfred, you’ve introduced us through Skype, remember?” Arthur was holding a dish with his oven mittens. His pink apron spelled 'Kiss the chef’. A Christmas present from Francis last year, which Arthur had sworn he’d never wear.

“B-Big…” Gilbert mumbled as Alfred got on his tiptoes to peek over Ivan’s shoulder. “You never told me your brother’s dating a giant,” he whispered to Matthew.

Ivan blushed. “I-It’s nice to meet you…”

Alfred squeezed himself between Ivan and the doorframe. “Need… Dry clothes… Catch cold…”

“You two freshen up,” Francis said. “Dinner will be ready in a bit.”

“Aw yeah! Ivan, I made the apple pie you like so much! And Dad makes his Christmas cake again this year! Papa always jokes how, if a fight would break out, the cake would be his weapon of choice—You get it? It’s because it’s harder than a rock! But then Dad carries it out and it’s  _on fire_  and it’s the coolest thing  _ever_!”

“Alfred, you’ve had enough sugar for tonight,” Francis chuckled.

“Aww! Hey, Ivan, check this out!” He pressed a button on the Christmas tree lighting, making it start flickering violently. “Cool, huh? It’s like one of the snowstorms at your place but cheerful!”

Arthur huffed and turned the flicker mode off, but Alfred didn’t notice.

“You’re cold, come on!” He pushed Ivan up the stairs to his bedroom, nearly giving him a head-on confrontation with a lamp. Alfred got out everything he’d hidden away. “These are presents… Here, put this on!” He quickly removed Ivan’s shirt and helped him into a Christmas sweater. It had a polar bear on it surrounded by holly. Alfred squealed. “It looks so good on you! Hang on…” He searched around until he found a button, turning on the shirt’s lights. “It’s perfect! One more thing…”

Ivan rolled his eyes and pulled Alfred in for a deep kiss. Alfred let out a sound and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Ivan’s waist. Ivan chuckled and gently laid him down on the bed, crawling over him, sneaking his hands under Alfred’s equally obscene Christmas sweater.

“W-Wait…” Alfred breathed.

“Christmas stuff later, eating you now.”

“What about dinner?”

“You’re the first course.”

“Actually, the first course is meat—”

“No, it’s you.” Ivan continued kissing him, nearly pulling off his sweater.

“Boys?” Francis called from downstairs. “I know you two must be having so much fun, but dinner’s on the table.”

“Coming!” Alfred called, climbing off the bed. “Ivan, I promise we’ll have time together, but first we need to eat.” He pulled Ivan along, nearly making him walk into the lamp again. “Where do you want to sit? Oh, sit here!” He pushed Ivan into a chair and sat down on the one next to him. The others gathered at the table too, with Arthur putting a big meat pie on the table.

“Is that edible?” Gilbert whispered to Matthew.

“Take a small portion, eat two bites, and hide the rest in your napkin. I have stomach medicine for the aftermath.”

“It smells delicious,” Ivan said.

“I know,” Arthur said, cutting it up with a smug smile.

“Let’s start!” Alfred scooped up a big slice for Ivan and then for himself.

Ivan took a tentative bite, and then another, and then dug in. “It’s delicious…! Could I get some more?”

Everyone at the table looked surprised, Arthur most of all. “Of course.” He put a big piece on Ivan’s plate. “You seem like a fine gentleman. Alfred should invite you over more often.”

“I’ll be very eager to come if there’s such delicious food.”

“Are we sure he’s human?” Gilbert whispered as Ivan finished his second plate with delight.

Throughout the next courses, Alfred chatted away while Ivan nodded with his mouth full. Gilbert studied the Russian bear for signs of alien DNA. Matthew talked to Francis, who rubbed his drunk husband’s shoulder.

For dessert, Matthew carried in the burning Christmas cake as Arthur was too likely to stumble and fall. He put a piece on Ivan’s plate. “Dad’s drunk, so he won’t notice if you don’t eat it,” he whispered.

“Why would I not eat it?”

“Have a small taste and discover for yourself. Careful, there’s lots of alcohol in it. It’s the secret behind the whole fire act, as well as the only edible component.”

Ivan poked it for a bit before biting down on a piece. Gilbert was about to hide his own slice in his napkin, but he stopped and watched with big eyes how Ivan munched away on the rock-like dessert. “Not human…”

“Everything here is so delicious!” Ivan beamed, Alfred bouncing with joy next to him.

“You’re bloody right it is,” Arthur slurred. “Ivan, you are my new son.”

“Darling, you’re drunk,” Francis said, his own cheeks red from the wine as well.

Arthur reached behind him and grabbed a box.

“Christmas crackers!” Alfred cheered.

Arthur held one side up for him and Alfred pulled it with a loud bang. He put on the little paper crown that came out of it. Matthew grabbed a cracker from the box as well. “Papa, we’re next.”

Ivan sat back a little. They were having a family moment and he shouldn’t interfere. He watched them laugh and put on their crowns, and thought about how lovely it would be to have a family like this… He wiped his mouth with his napkin and tried to remain still. He didn’t want to disturb them, after all.

“Ivan?”

He looked up. Gilbert was holding up a cracker. “Do you want to pop one with me? As new members of the family?”

“I…”

“Go on, pull it!” Alfred urged.

Ivan carefully grabbed an end.

“Hold very tight and pull it!”

Ivan pulled and dragged Gilbert across the table. “Oh!” He quickly let go. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Gilbert said, rubbing his sore shoulder. “What do those Russians feed their kids…”

“Try again,” Alfred said. “Come, I’ll help you.” He grabbed one end of the cracker. “There’s a trigger inside. You need to squeeze it as you pull.”

Ivan nodded and gripped his end.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

Alfred pulled and Ivan held on tight, startled by the pop. “You did it!” Alfred took the paper crown and planted it on Ivan’s head. “There you go! You’re a king now!” He kissed Ivan’s cheek.

Ivan touched the crown and blushed. A king… That made him sound pretty cool…

* * *

“Do you think your family likes me?” Ivan asked, watching the whipped cream dissolve in his hot chocolate. Everyone had gone to bed already and it was just the two of them on the couch, curled in a blanket.

Alfred got more comfortable on Ivan’s lap. “Like you? They’d adopt you if they could.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah.”

“…Me?”

“Yes, you.” He looked into Ivan’s confused eyes. “Believe it or not, but you’re not that hard to like.”

“But… I don’t really have much of a family…”

“Then you can become a part of mine.”

“They’d let me?”

“I’m not sure they’ll even let you leave here anymore. Especially Dad.” Ivan hugged him happily. Alfred chuckled and stroked his hair. “How long are you staying for?”

“Well, I haven’t bought a plane ticket back to Russia yet, so until then…”

“You’ll be here with new year’s?”

“If you’ll have me.”

Alfred hugged him. “I’d have you all the time if I could.”

“We could…”

“Mm?”

“N-Nothing…”

“Tell me.” Alfred rubbed Ivan’s blushing cheek with his thumb.

“Well, Russian Christmas is on January 7…”

“Did you have plans?”

“Not yet.”

“I could try to come over if I can get some days off work. Hopefully, my boss will be more lenient than yours.”

Ivan stayed quiet.

“If you want to, of course.”

“I do…”

“But?”

He bit his lip.

“Ivan, what is it?”

“I may have done something stupid…”

“What did you do?” Alfred set his cup down on the table and pulled the blanket closer around them.

“I quit my job.”

“What? Why?”

“They wouldn’t let me take these days off. You looked so sad when I told you I couldn’t come. So, in a moment of impulsivity, I quit my job and bought a ticket to America.”

“Ivan…”

“I know.”

“What will you do when you get back?”

“I haven’t made any solid plans yet. I just wanted to be with you.”

Alfred sighed. “Stay until at least January 7. We can look into new jobs for you together if you want to. I don’t feel comfortable sending you back without being sure you’ll be able to pay for food and rent.” If Ivan would just move in with him… But this really wasn’t the time to bring that up.

“About that…”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking in my hotel room… Nothing substantial, just throwing ideas around…”

“And?”

“It’s not like I haven’t worked in America before, during my time studying here…”

“Are you saying…”

“I should be able to find a job here. I don’t think the paperwork will be a problem either. I could try to find a place to live nearby.”

“Or you could move in with me.” It was out before he could stop himself.

“You… You’d want that?”

“Ivan, when will you learn that I love you very, very much?”

“I don’t know, I’m a tough learner. Maybe you should say it a few times more,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Alfred rolled his eyes and kissed him. “I love you, Ivan. Please move in with me.”

“How can I say no to you. Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

Alfred kissed him and Ivan barely managed to put his cup aside. He laid Alfred down on the couch and kissed down along his neck. “You’re still cold…”

Alfred shivered. “Well, it’s like minus one hundred out there…”

“Just a chill breeze. But we should do something about it. You can’t catch a cold on Christmas.”

“Then hurry and warm me up.”

“Working on it.” Ivan pulled off both their shirts and kissed Alfred deeply, pulling his body close. Alfred moaned and wrapped his legs around Ivan’s waist.

“Ivan?”

“Mm?”

“You’re the best Christmas present ever.”

“And this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Merry Christmas, Ivan.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
